


Godsent

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [15]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Happiness. Everyone deserves it. Even the evil folk.Happiness comes in many forms-- a new pet, reaching a goal, beating a highscore... just to name a few.You had to work hard for your happiness. It was not given to you as it was other folks-- you had to fight for your right to be happy because you had many factors working against you; an indifferent father, a manipulative mother, a mob of bullies who despised you solely for your parents occupation... The list goes on and on.Your happiness comes in the form of your new family... and the sweet taste of revenge.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969
Comments: 30
Kudos: 114





	Godsent

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS MADE ME UGLY CRY 😭😭😭😭
> 
> I've been sent art work!  
> REALLY? You like my story so much that you perfect angels drew my character? I'm so flattered! 😭😭😭  
> I cried so hard. I have it saved in a special lil folder on my laptop and on my phone, and I have it backed up just in case.  
> You guys mean so much to me. I love you all so much 😭
> 
> ANYWAY! 
> 
> This fanfic has several warnings;  
> -Graphic Violence!  
> -Smut at the end of the fanfic!  
> -Sexual Humor and heavy discussions of sex!  
> -Stupid Bitches Who Can't Stop Runnin' Their Mouths!  
> -Snakes!  
> -Alligators!  
> -Cannibalistic sexy deer demon who is also your baby daddy!  
> -My shitty sense of humor!
> 
> Ok ok, you get the point. 😂

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49610650032/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_**♫♪** I’ll be in heaven when I’m giving you hell, like I’m GODSENT!_ **_♫♪_  
-Chris Adam Hedman Sörbye of 'Smash Into Pieces' in their song 'Godsent'**

* * *

Busy busy busy!

You were BUUUUSYYY today!

You were starting to 'nest' as Alastor explained it. Cleaning, scrubbing, dusting, vacuuming, organizing and reorganizing. It all had to be done, everything had to be reorganized. Alastor was sitting on the couch, shaking his head as you buzz about the room as you re-straighten all of the rugs (for the 12th time).

"Darling?" He says softly, trying to bring you out of your inner mind. 

You don't respond, you're entirely too focused on polishing the coffee table, obsessively.

"Darling?" He says a little louder, leaning up to rest his elbows on his knees. Gosh woman, he is a literal 2-3 feet from you right now.

Polish, polish, polish. Squeak, squeak, squeak.

He shakes his head. He didn't want to have to shout but it seems to be the only way you'll pay attention. "DARLING!"

You startle and flinch violently, dropping the cleaning rag and the polish spray onto the table with a loud CLANKITY CLANK CLANK as the metal bottle bounces.

"Y-...Yes?"

"What are you doing, my beloved?" He asks in a very gentle voice, to counteract the effects his shout had on you.

"...P-...Polishing?" 

"Why?"

"I... The Baby, I...."

"Darling. Beloved. Sweet, sweet summer flower of mine. The baby does not need a clean coffee table." He says, in a sweet, soft voice. 

"You're... You're right... I should clean the nursery!" You get up to go and do just that but Alastor pops up from his seat, rounds the table, and stops you by holding you in his arms

"N-...No?" You ask.

"That's not what I meant." He chuckles. 

"Oh... Pregnancy brain, sorry." You giggle, embarrassed. "What... what did you mean?"

"I meant that you don't have to clean. You do realize you've been cleaning since 7 AM this morning?"

"What time is it now?" You ask, stiffening.

"10 AM. Darling, the house is spotless. You don't need to clean anymore. Why don't you relax with me?" Alastor murmurs softly into your ear, rubbing and massaging your shoulders affectionately. Your muscles relax under his ministrations, and you sigh contentedly. 

"Alright... Yeah, yeah I can do that."

He smiles. "What would you like to do?"

"Could... could we listen to some soft music in the bedroom? I'd like to look over some of the spell-books Kitty gave us... You could join me?"

"I'd be fine with that! I'm curious as to what they hold." He says cheerfully, holding your hand tight in his own as the pair of you begin to walk to the bedroom.

You smile as you walk beside Alastor. He's been your rock the duration of your pregnancy. He's helped you deal with all of the things that come along with being pregnant; morning sickness, irritability, hormonal changes, strange cravings, etc. He's a good man, and an even better husband.

And he's all yours!

You waddle into the bedroom and then make your way towards the large bed you and Alastor share. Taking your time, you slowly climb up on it, trying to be careful of your big ol' baby bump. Carefully, you try to adjust the plethora of pillows that cover the bed to make sure you and your giant baby bump are as comfortable as possible. Alastor, on the other hand, fetches one of the many books that Kitty gave to you. He tosses it on the bed, making you bounce in place for a moment as the bed settles. Then, Alastor climbs up into the bed with you. As he comes up to cuddle beside you, he snaps his fingers which causes his microphone, conveniently standing nearby the bed, to play a soft, gentle song.

He nestles in beside you with a happy hum, laying his head comfortably on your shoulder as he watches you pull the giant spell-book closer, and open it up. You are immediately met by a spell page.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49611788052/in/dateposted/)

"I'm afraid I cannot read those strange symbols... Do you know what those are, my dear?"

"If I'm not mistaken, it's part of the theban alphabet, sometimes called the 'witch's alphabet', or the 'Runes of Honorius'. It's used a lot by present day witches of many religions in ritual work... marking of talismans, spell writing, etc... some will use it in their book of shadows, so that no one else can read it."

"You can read it? You can understand what it says?" Alastor says with a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Yes, I can. It's missing a few letters here and there-- there's a general lack of punctuation as well. Both of these things tell me that the writer or author of this book purposely misplaced a few letters here and there so that if it were to be translated, that it would be done with great difficulty unless done by an expert, or a very determined novice. Keeps it from falling into the wrong hands. This particular spell is 'Limb Control'."

 _"How_ are you able to read it?"

"Well, a girl gets bored at 3 AM in hell's local library. I had to do something to keep myself occupied... so I learned the theban alphabet."

"Impressive!"

"Thank you... Hmm... Connect soul threads to limbs after speaking the incantation... Once connected, you'll be able to control them. Huh... Like a puppet!" You conclude cheerfully.

"Interesting. Would you like to practice?"

You snort. "On who? The invisible man in the room?"

"On _me."_

Your eyes widen. "Are you sure? I'm not... I mean... we could wait for a victim- I MEAN-- trespasser to show up?"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49567750166/in/dateposted/)

Alastor chuckles and shakes his head rapidly "No, no, no! I'm sure you won't harm me! As long as you use your white soul threads you should be fine, right?"

"Right... but what if--"

"What? You make me stumble? Pffft, big deal, so I fall and bump and hit my head-- You can just use the white soul threads to heal me!"

"True... Ok! I can give it a shot!" You nod, getting a determined look on your face. Alastor loops his index finger under your chin, stroking the side of your chin with his thumb as he leans in and presses a loving, passionate kiss to your lips. After a few moments, he pulls away and stares at you with half-lidded eyes and says;

"That's my girl."

You blush at the way his tongue curls as he speaks, and you try to hide your thickening blush from him... of course, he notices and giggles mischievously as he stands up from the bed, a playful smirk on his lips the entire time. 

" 'My Girl', huh?" You giggle, flirtatiously. "Keep talking like that, mister, and you're liable to get your dick sucked later."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49580016571/in/dateposted/)

"Mmmmm, eheheheh... Good, just what I was going for." He says as he gives you a saucy wink.

You giggle coquettishly, before humming appreciatively at the way he looks you up and down. Then, he claps his hands together and takes off his coat, revealing his red and black inverted-cross dress shirt, and black suspenders. "SO! Are you ready?"

"Yes." You say while slowly raising your hands, already releasing white soul thread from your fingers. You quietly mutter the incantation shown in the spell book, sending your soul threads shooting for Alastor as your soul threads brightly flash once. The soul threads are divvied up among Alastor's long limbs-- two on each arm, and two on each leg, while the soul strings on your thumbs attach to the knees. Experimentally, you give one a little tug and are absolutely delighted when Alastor's knee jerks.

"Woah!" He cries out in surprise. "Hahaha! What a weird sensation!"

"What does it feel like?"

"It's like the muscles and bones themselves are being pushed and pulled. It's strange... it tickles! Why is it that all of your soul string magic that you've used on me always tickles me?!"

"I dunno. Maybe I can use it on your dick later. See if we can tickle it too."

You and Alastor stare blankly at each other, before you both burst out laughing. Alastor hunches over as he laughs-- good to know, he has the ability to move when you aren't concentrating-- and repeatedly smacks his knee with his hand as he cackles.

"What is it with you and my cock today?!" He gigglesnorts.

 _"Oh c'mon,_ I'm swollen like a damn beach ball! I haven't been able to get properly laid by you because I'm all big and puffy! I'm _horny,_ damn it!"

"Properly laid? But I've-"

"Used tongue, yes but I want DICK. Say it with me, baby, **DIIIIIIIICK."**

Alastor's face fully flushes beet red as he giggles maniacally. To hear you say such vulgar things shocks him, but it turns him on more than anything else. He covers his mouth as he giggles along with you. "What a _minx_ you are!" He says while feigning shock. "Have you no shame?!"

"Hell no! You're a cannibal and have tricked me into eating demon flesh once! You've also made it so I couldn't walk for three days straight while we were at the Happy Hotel, causing the other employees to wonder what was wrong with my legs! I have no shame, it went out the window a long damn time ago, HAHAHA!"

Alastor's laughter once again is riled up, and this time he has to turn away from you to even begin trying to calm down... but he makes the mistake of looking over his shoulder and back at you. Once you make eye contact, you suggestively wiggle your eyebrows at him which causes him to burst out laughing all over again. He's laughing so hard that _tears_ are running down his cheeks!

"You're laughing so hard that you're _crying!"_ You point out dramatically, while literally pointing a finger at him.

"Shut up! These are manly tears!" He snickers.

"I will not shut up! You'll have to make me!" You cry out defiantly, puffing out your chest for effect.

Alastor looks into your eyes and chuckles darkly; "Be careful now, dear wife of mine. Such words will get you in trouble... That, mmmm, _wonderful_ spot between your legs might be out of commission, _but your mouth isn't."_

Your eyes widen and a heavy blush rises in your cheeks while you squeak from shock. Alastor, realizing he has won your playful little debate, grins wickedly. "Exactly." He purrs.

"S-shut up!" You say, releasing the soul thread's hold on him before drawing them back into your body. "C-come here so you can read the next s-spell with me, yyyyoouu dork!"

He snickers, but does as you say and runs back over to you, picking up his coat along the way and putting it back on. He plops back down on the bed beside you and smiles. "Alright, my beloved Nightshade. What is the next one?"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49611788107/in/dateposted/)

"The Life Drain spell.. Kitty didn't mention this one." You say, furrowing your brows in confusion.

"Judging by the size of the books, it seems like there is _a lot_ she didn't mention. She either didn't know it, or neglected to tell us... to be honest, I'm leaning towards the latter."

"Really? But she was so nice..."

"She _is_ nice. But she's _terrified_ of _you._ You heard what she said, she has a bad history with death demons. The last one obviously did something to her that we're not aware of, so she likely did it in an attempt to keep you from getting too strong."

"Oh... Still, we asked for information. She should have given it to us... we paid for it. I honestly don't think she would have given us the books if you hadn't specifically asked for them..."

"I wholeheartedly agree. I might have to have a word with her the next time we meet..." Alastor says, lowering his voice a couple octaves. 

"That won't be necessary. Come on, Hubby, she's a good ally. She has connections, just like you said. Don't let that go because of one little thing."

"It's not a little thing-- you're my wife and by Satan, if you ask for something I will give it to you if it's the last thing I do... but, if you insist, I will let it go..."

"Thank you, beloved. You're so sweet to me..." You say while reaching over to run your fingers through his hair. He groans softly, especially when your fingers lightly scratch along his scalp.

"Mmmm... Thank you. Does the spell mention anything specific?"

"Just the incantation needed. I don't have to use soul strings, I just aim my palm, say the words, and I should begin to sap or leech the health of my victim."

"Oooh, neat!"

You nod in agreement. Being able to steal health while in a fight definitely sounds helpful.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49611529931/in/dateposted/)

"I can read the 'Spell Level: Advanced' bit, but I can't read anything else. What is it?"

"It's the necromancy spell. This should be easy for me since I'm on good terms with my lost souls... Hmm... I guess I really am a rare breed. It goes on to talk about how if you cannot convince a lost soul to aide you, then to use the Limb Control method on it... just like Kitty said."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. Well, at least she didn't completely lie to us, right? I guess we-- Oh my god." You squeak as your hands fly away from the book and right for your stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" Alastor says, immediately sitting up in bed.

"Alastor? I think the baby is coming."

**"NOW?"**

"Yes, as in right now! We gotta go!" You say while trying to get yourself off of the bed. It takes you a minute, but you manage to do it. When you look over at Alastor, he seems to be dumbstruck and locked into a panic as he sweats profusely and hyperventilates.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49579517103/in/dateposted/)

Impatient, you snap your fingers in front of Alastor's face. "HEY! Deer Dad-To-Be! Not to be rude, but we gotta go! Kid isn't gonna wait forever and I need to fly us there before the contractions become too much."

"Huh? OH! RIGHT!" He says while shaking his head rapidly, finally snapping out of it. "Wait... Fly? You're going to fly us there, while _pregnant?!"_

"Yes!"

"How are you going to carry ME, _and let me stress this again,_ While PREGNANT?!"

"Did you forget I was able to-- _argh--_ pick up Valentino's 10 ft tall ass by the throat in my full demon form, chunky jewelry and all?"

"Uhh.. Yes."

You snort. "Alriiiiiii _owwwww_ -...Alright. Let's go!

* * *

You flew the both of you to the best hospital in the city (Alastor was quite happy to be on the ground, he was terrified and screamed the whole time he was in the air.) However, when the contractions prove to much for you when you try to walk into the hospital you collapse to your knees. Alastor, going right into protective spouse mode, scooped you up in his arms. He didn't even wait for someone to approach him when he carried you in, he just loudly announced to the entire room that his wife was pregnant, needed immediate care and that if she wasn't immediately given any he was going to eat everyone in the entire room.

The _entire nurse staff_ dropped what they were doing and rushed to your aide.

They wheeled you into a room, Alastor by your side and snarling at everyone to get out of the way-- don't fuck with the Radio Demon and his wife! Nnnnnope!

They pushed you into a room and began to prepare you for a c-section-- the baby was a few days early, which is fine but startling and slightly scary for you because you're not entirely sure of what's going on. They pump a lot of medicine into you so you don't feel the pain. You are conscious though, so they put up a little curtain so that you and Alastor cannot see yourself being cut open. Alastor is annoyed with everything and everyone right now, because none of them are moving fast enough for his liking. His wife deserves the best, and in his mind they weren't good enough for you. The staff also was scared to even enter the room, because Alastor would just glare at them and make them uncomfortable-- that is, until you got tired of it after some time and told him to knock it off and just help you keep calm.

"Baby, stop scaring the doctors and nurses. I need help."

"But they-"

"But nothing. They're about to pull your child out of my stomach any moment now, so please treat them with a little, minute amount of respect."

"...Fine." He grunts.

"Thank you. Can you help me keep calm? I'm scared."

"Of course, my beloved. How can I help?"

"Can.. Can you sing with me?" You ask weakly. 

Alastor's eyes soften. You really _were_ scared. God, he was a fool. He let his anger and fear take a hold of him immediately and didn't consider that you were scared too. Of course he can sing with you. It's the least he can do.

"Of course I can, my darling Nightshade. What shall we sing?" He says, preparing his microphone. 

"I want... I want to s-sing Edelweiss. Can we?"

"Yes. I was thinking we could broadcast it. To celebrate the birth of our child?"

"That sounds nice... Y-Yes please..."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49614137343/in/dateposted/)

Alastor nods and quickly takes off his tailcoat. He tosses it to the side where it's out of his way and the doctor's way, and then smooths down his dress shirt before adjusting his suspenders. He then steals a hair-tie from your wrist and ties up his hair into a fluffy little bun. You smile cheerfully and reach out to him to caress his handsome face, which he allows you to do so. You lovingly stare up at him while he leans into your touch, enjoying the way your thumb delicately rubs his cheek. Then, he glances down and back up at you with a knowing smile. Confused, you follow his line of sight and almost _squeal with joy_ when you see his little fluffy deer tail, happily wiggling a thousand miles a minute.

"I brought it out for you. Thought it might help distract you." He whispers softly.

"Thank you." You whisper back, just as soft. 

"Are you ready?" He murmurs softly while pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

"Yes."

He smiles as he pulls back, and summons up his microphone. Twirling it like a baton in his hand, he slams it down onto the floor, making the red eye snap open. 

"Going live." Alastor says as a warning.

You nod, and slowly begin to relax as gentle music plays in the background. You smile at Alastor, who is completely focused on you as he begins to sing.

 **_♫♪_ ** _Edelweiss, Edelweiss,  
Every morning you greet me,_  
_Small and white, clean and bright,_  
_You look happy to meet me!_  
  
_Blossom of snow,_  
_May you bloom and grow,_  
_Bloom and grow forever,  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss,  
Bless my homeland forever! **♫♪**_

You smile widely, and join in on the next verse, singing along with Alastor as he tightly holds your hand and focuses on you. His sparkling eyes tell you everything that you need to know; that it's going to be okay, that your child is going to be okay, that you're going to be a beautiful, wonderful mother, and that he's _so, so proud of you._

_**♫♪** Edelweiss, Edelweiss,_  
_Every morning you greet me,_  
_Small and white, clean and bright,  
You look happy to meet me!_

_Blossom of snow,  
_ _May you bloom and grow,  
_ _Bloom and grow forever,  
_ _Edelweiss, Edelweiss,  
_ _Bless my homeland forever!_ **♫♪**

Just as the song ends, the loud, shrilly cry of an infant is heard from within the room. You and Alastor both look up with shocked expressions and see a nurse carrying a little itty bitty bundle towards you and Alastor.

"It's a boy." She says softly.

You sob joyfully as she hands the tiny bundle of blankets towards you, as Alastor turns off the broadcast. He huddles close to you, his tail wagging _WILDLY_ while you pull back the blankets covering your son's face. You are met with the sight of fluffy white and black little baby deer ears and hair, and bright red eyes, and grey skin... and a big ol' happy gum-lined smile!

"D'ah!" Your son says to you and Alastor, like he's saying hello.

Alastor gasps, his entire face lighting up as he takes in the sight of his baby boy. "He looks like _ME!"_ He says, squealing happily while clapping excitedly, tail still-a-wiggling like it's gonna fall off.

"I carried you for 9 months... couldn't sleep well for 6 months... Dealt with nausea, back pain, crazy hormones... for you to come out looking like you father. How dare you." You giggle, lightly booping your son on the nose, causing him to giggle.

"Well, he has your hair color." Alastor says, gently running his claws through the thick fluffy hair.

"Yes, but he has EVERYTHING ELSE of yours. He looks like you, with _white hair!"_

"OOOH, you're right! We can get him a little suit! One like yours!"

You snort, as Alastor completely misses the point you were trying to make. "Alright. Sure. What were you thinking of for a name, dear hubby?"

"Hmm... I like the nickname Levi."

"Levi... hmmm... Leviathan?"

"Mmmm! I quite like that, yes!"

"Then it's settled! Welcome to the world, little baby Levi!"

_"G'ahaha!"_

You and Alastor coo adoring at Levi as he laughs. Alastor offers one finger towards his son, curious to see how he'll react. Levi promptly grabs his father's finger and smiles at it, squeezing his tiny finger's around his father's giant claw.

_"Geeheehee!"_

"Oohohoho! He's beautiful! Aaah, you say he looks like _me_ but I can see where he looks like you. He has your nose, and your hair, and your smile and..." Alastor goes off into a spin, gesturing wildly and listing all the ways your son looks like you, while you admire the way Levi looks up at his father in wonder. He then looks at you questioningly with those big, scarlet eyes of his as if to say 'Will _I_ get that big one day?'

Alastor smiles down at his son and then remembers something he wants to ask turns to you. "Oh, Darling?"

"Yes?"

"What color is Levi's Soul? Is it red black and white as before?"

You take one look at your son, eyes flashing as you reach into his chest and pull out his soul thread. He giggles because it tickles a LOT, and his eyes widen in amazement as you pull out a bright orange soul thread.

"No. But it's Orange. I suspect our colors mixed together because he was in the process of growing... and now that he's finally been born, his color has solidified. Orange represents warmth, enthusiasm, creativity and joy. Our son will be a happy-go-lucky, creative child. I suspect he'd of had a red soul, but I think my white soul evened it out a bit. He'll no doubt have some qualities of a red soul, but he'll have some qualities of a yellow as well."

"Interesting! We have our work cut out of us then!"

"Definitely." You giggle. "He's going to get in all kinds of trouble with you around."

"Me? I am innocent!"

"Uh-huh, and you totally didn't threaten to consume all the doctors if I wasn't helped right away, am I right?"

"Right. I am a perfectly agreeable person. I'm nice, kind, and honest and-- Oh stop laughing! At least pretend you believe me!" Alastor giggles, as you laugh in utter disbelief. You lean into Alastor's chest as he wraps his arms around you to support the both of you as you go weak with laughter, giggling and laughing joyfully. Soon, you both settle down, and Alastor once again admires you and his son.

"You did wonderful, my beloved wife. _Je t'aime!"_

You blush heavily-- Alastor speaking french always gets you flustered, especially when he says 'I love you' in french. "I love you too." You softly reply, smiling and looking up at your devoted soul mate. You have your family! A loving, doting husband, and a sweet baby boy who looks irritatingly like his father, but is too cute for you to get mad at him.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49567252173/in/dateposted/)

As Alastor looks down at your new baby boy, you can say with certainty;

_You're happy._

* * *

After two days, you were cleared to go home.

The doctor was amazed at how quickly you healed. Your C-Section incision scar was completely gone by the 2nd day, and he asked how had you been able to heal so fast. You explained that you are a death demon and are able to heal yourself with your soul strings, and had wrapped your entire stomach with white soul thread to heal yourself. He half-joking asked if you wanted to be a doctor, which you readily declined. 

You decided that, despite still being pretty sore, the quickest way home was the same way you arrived; flying.

You carried Alastor while he panicked and carried Levi as you flew everyone out of the city. Not wanting to terrify your husband, you land just outside of the city, deciding to walk the rest of the way home to the bayou.

As soon as you took Levi from Alastor's arms, Alastor sunk to the floor to give it a hug.

"Scared of heights?" You giggle.

"I don't like them." He mumbles, face-flat against the floor.

"You're 7 feet tall!"

"I DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS." Alastor repeats, the fur on his tail becoming fluffed and all spiky with irritation as he expresses his great disinterest at being off the ground once more.

"Gah!" Leviathan adds. Mmm, yes, a great contribution to the conversation, kiddo! Wonderful! Well done!

As Alastor stands up off the ground, you coo at Levi, lightly running your finger over his nose "Aren't you a sweetheart? Daddy and I are going to love you for the rest of our lives. Yes we are!"

Alastor smiles and wraps an arm around you as you both begin to walk to the bayou. As you continue to walk in silence, Alastor notices how you are staring down at a now sleeping Levi with a concerned expression as you cradle him tightly in your arms.

"What is wrong, my beloved?"

"I'm just worried if I'll be a good enough mom.."

Alastor scoffs. "Well, you haven't poisoned him. You're already better than that horrible woman you once called your mother. I'm not going to poison him, I learned that mistake from trying to poison _you._ Plus, I do believe my own mother would strangle me. _I'd_ strangle me."

You snort. "She would, wouldn't she?"

"She would, and then some. She'd make Jambalaya out of me, hahaha!"

"Hah! I can see that. You know, I-"

"No way!" Says an unfamiliar voice. "Hey, death chick! Is that you, creeper girl?!"

Creeper girl? That was one of the names your bullies called you when you were a-.... oh _no._

A blue and purple demon approached you and Alastor from down the sidewalk, and immediately you stiffen in Alastor's grip.

"Long time no see, Creeper." He says, a wide smile on his face.

You recognize their voice now; this was Francis. 

Francis.

Ugh, he was the ringleader of your bullies, and was always the one that hyped the others into beating you up. The other kids were cruel, but Francis was _brutal._ He'd drag you around the playground by your hair and would scoop up handfuls of grass, dirt, and worms and shove them in your mouth and would laugh as you would throw it back up. He pushed you off of the jungle gyms and the slides (which was terrifying for little scrawny 6 year old you, because playground in the 1900's were **HUGE _._** Just look up a picture of them! You're lucky you didn't break your _neck!_ ) or he'd have the other kids pin you down while he broke both of your legs and would laugh at you while you hobbled around school in plaster casts, because your parents were too poor to buy a wheelchair. (Or at least, that's what your mother told you.) One time, after dragging you around the playground by your hair, he and the other kids pinned you down and tried to take off your dress. One of the nicer teachers was on watch that day and saw them before they got your underwear all the way down. The kids, however, didn't get in trouble because their parents had money and were large financial supporters of the school.

_You were 9 when that happened. He was 10, almost 11. He knew better!_

You glance over at Alastor. He's glaring, a wide, wicked looking smile on his face, all gums and all teeth. 

_He recognizes them, and he's not happy._

"Francis. How unpleasant to see you." You snark.

"Awww, c'mon you're not happy to see me?"

"No! You ruined my childhood! You tried to pull my underwear down on the playground! Why the fuck would I be happy to see you?!"

"We were _kids!_ Kids do stupid shit! C'mon creeper, you don't _actually_ think I meant any of that, do you?"

"Yes, I did. I grew up along side you, Francis, don't think I don't remember what you're capable of. Leave us alone. Go away!"

Francis, still smiling and enjoying the way he's making you uncomfortable, glances down at Levi in your arms. Your parental alarms goes off, and you pull Levi closer to your chest.protectively and outright sneer at him.

"Cute kid. Can I hold him?" Francis asks, with a wide squinty-eyed grin.

 _"Don't touch my son, you bastard."_ You say, pulling Levi out of his reach just in case. 

Francis somehow grins wider, and begins to giggle, slowly devolving into full blown laughter. "Ah-hahahaha! Good to know you're still the whiny brat you were all those years ago."

Alastor moves to lunge and tear Francis's apart for speaking such a way about you, but you put an arm out in front of Alastor and place your hand on his firm chest, effectively halting him. 

"Darling?" Alastor asks while taking quiet note of the way your narrowed eyes glint.

"Hold Levi for me. Take a few steps back." You say, while passing a confused Levi to him. Alastor realizes what you're about to do, and grins wickedly.

_Oh. Oh this was going to be good._

(This song is what inspired the fanfic. Please listen to it along with the fight. Headphones recommended 👌🏻.)

Alastor takes Levi from your arms, and coos at him while taking a few steps back.

"Mommy is about to kick some butt! Yes, she is! And we're gonna watch and enjoy the show! Sound fun?!" Alastor says, wiggling a claw at his son, who reaches up and grabs it.

"Dah!"

Alastor giggles, and looks up at you as you get into a defensive stance, arms at your side but ready to move at a moment's notice. "See the way she stands? Can you see Mama?" He asks, pointing towards you. He grins widely when Levi reaches out for you and excitedly cries out;

"Daaah!"

You try to focus on Francis, who is laughing and not taking this seriously as you get into a stance. "Really, Creeper?! You couldn't fight me all those years ago! What makes you think you can do that now? Also, judging by the cute kid, you just gave birth too. Why don't you go home and just let him suckle on a tit, yeah? Don't wanna bruise that pretty face of yours."

You stay silent, dress swaying in the breeze as you stare at Francis with a determined look in your eye. 

He starts to cackle, and leans back as he clutches his stomach, trying to keep it still from all of the belly-shaking laughter. "Oh this is cute! Real cute. Alright, Creeper. I'll play along. I'll even let you have the first swing. Here you go. C'mon. Give it your best shot, wimp!" He turns and offers his cheek, lightly patting it in a mocking fashion.

You bend your knees, lift one foot, and spin around, delivering a strong roundhouse kick to his jaw. It's strong enough to where a loud **CRRRUNCH** is heard as he falls to the ground on his ass. Levi excitedly claps his hands, watching as Francis falls to the ground. Leviathan cries out cheerfully, spouting out some gibberish nonsense that makes Alastor giggle delightfully as he nuzzles his cheek against his sons.

"Keep watching your Mama." Alastor whispers to Levi in his ear as if he's sharing a great secret. "See how she moves? She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Gahhhh..." Levi coos adoringly. You don't think he can understand Alastor, but its almost like he can, especially with the way he seems to follow his instructions to the letter.

"Son of a bitch!" Francis curses as he rubs his jaw. "That actually hurt! What the hell happened to your wimpy little girl slaps?!"

"You've seen nothing yet. You see Francis, when I was a kid you made me feel horrible about myself. The things you and the others said and did to me were horrific. No one should have to go through that."

"Could've have been too bad. You're still breathing." He snarls.

"Yeah, I am, no thanks to you! If it weren't for my husband I'd have suffocated on the bullshit you guys made me go through!"

Francis groans as he knocks his jaw fully back into place. He works his jaw for a moment, and growls when you step closer. You get down on his level by bending your knees and making a show of the way your nails fully extend until they have turned into several-inch-long claws. Putting a claw under his chin, you force him to look up at him. 

"The things you did to me are unforgivable. I am no Judicator, but I don't think you've been punished enough... _so I'm going to do it myself."_

Francis goes to say something-- likely a slur or another nasty word-- but you don't allow him to speak when your other hand suddenly flies for his throat. Gripping it tightly, you squeeze his throat. Not full-on choking him, just enough to where he realizes you're so much more stronger than you once were. His hands grab desperately at your hand in an attempt to free his neck from your grasp, but you won't budge. 

He's not going anywhere.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49615923236/in/dateposted/)

Francis stares angrily in your eyes as he grunts and chokes on his saliva, only to widen his eyes tenfold and whimper in fear when he sees large, spiky skeletal wings begin rise up over your shoulder.. They easily take up the entire side walk, they're so large.

"Waaaaw!" Levi says, pointing at the giant bony wings grown out of your spine.

"Yes, aren't they magnificent?" Alastor comments. 

You flap your wings, steadily rising into the air until you're quite a few feet off the ground. Once you're really high in the air, you turn to look at Alastor and Levi. 

"Hey honey?!" you shout.

"Yes, beloved?!" Alastor cries back.

"Think this is about as tall as those old jungle gyms from the 1900's?!"

"Mmmm... A little higher!"

You flap your wings, rising even further into the air. 

"Yep! About there!" Alastor says, giving you a thumbs up. Levi looks at his father's hand and tries to imitate it as best as he can-- what a cutie!

"Thanks, loves!" You giggle, waving happily towards them.

"What are you going to do?!"

"Well, I'm going to do what you did to me; I'm going to throw you off the jungle gym. But since there are no jungle gyms nearby-- at least not the ones we grew up with... I'm going to do this instead."

"W-what?!" Francis asks.

"This!" You say cheerfully, completely letting go of Francis. He scrambles as he falls to the ground, hands grabbing for you frantically to keep himself from falling, but his hands just swipe at empty air when you flutter back. He shouts out as he falls to the ground, and hits the ground _hard_ with a loud painful scream of pure agony.

"AAAAGGH! MY LEGS!"

You fly down, excitedly clapping your hands. "Oooh, are they both broken?!"

Cruelly, you give both of Francis's legs a hard wack of your hand and grin widely when he cries out in pain and tries to shuffle away, only to cry out again. _Because, you know, his legs are broke._

"Fucking BITCH!" He hisses.

"Mmm, thank you! I do try very hard." You say giggling as you put a hand on your chest and strike a pose as if you're flattered. Alastor slowly strolls over towards you, Levi happily clapping while joyfully laughing.

"Hahahah!"

"Awww Leviiii, my sweet baby boyyy! Come to mama!" You say, reaching out for him. Alastor passes Leviathan to you, and smiles affectionately as you coo at Levi while he giggles and reaches for your face. You press a kiss to Levi's forehead, holding it as Levi's hands come up to cup your cheeks. When you pull back a little, you stare down into his bright red eyes. His eyes look deep into yours, and he giggles, squirming about excitedly as he stares up into the face of his beautiful Mama. 

"My beloved Flower?"

"Yes, Alastor my dear?"

"Can I..?" He says, glancing at Francis and then back at you. He gives you a wide hopeful grin, and even flutters his eyelashes for effect.

You giggle outright; "Hehehe, yes you can."

"Can what?!" Francis cries out angrily, accidentally moving his leg. "FUCK! Ow!"

"Well, eat you, of course. Again." You say as a matter-of-factly

"Again?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Francis, think about how you died. Think hard sweetie, I know it's hard with your pea-soup for brains." You say, talking down to him like he's a child.

Francis sneers and opens his mouth to retort, but he does think about what you said. "I went on a camping trip.. I went to a cabin but didn't tell anyone where I was going."

"Mhm." You say, motioning with your hand for him to get on with it.

"Someone broke in one night.. they had a wide, vicious smile, and they..." He slowly trails off as his eyes move from you to Alastor, who widens his smile and displays all of his sharp teeth in a wide Cheshire-cat like grin, while teasingly running his tongue along their pointed edges.

"...YOU! You, son of a bitch! I recognize that grin now! You're the one who fucking ate my legs and then killed me!!!!"

"Jolly good detective work, dear boy!" Alastor says with a wicked grin.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND MY CABIN?!?! It's hidden in the woods, how did you--"

"Indeed!" You interject. "Who could have possibly known that you, my childhood bully, were going to stay in a cabin conveniently located behind my childhood house? Who could have told him that you would be alone, unarmed, deep in the woods where no one would hear you? Who indeed!" You say, placing a hand on your forehead dramatically.

"...Creeper?! You told him?! WHY?!"

"I didn't just tell him you idiot, I _sent_ him after you. You broke my legs... so I told him where to find yours." You grin a wide smile that perfectly matches Alastors.

"I knew it! You were always a fucking freak!"

"Mmm, sure, keep calling me that like it's going to help your case any. Ready to go home, Alastor?"

"Of course, beloved!" Alastor says cheerfully, moving to scoop up Francis only to pause halfway. "Nightshade? My darling flower, didn't you say he broke your arms, as well?"

"Yes, he did, once. My legs were the worst of it though.. and before you ask; yes. Go ahead and do what you're about to do."

"Mmm... _Dinner is going to be wonderful, tonight!_ And just for extra measure..." Alastor purrs, before he suddenly presses his foot against Francis's elbow.

"WAIT!" Francis panics, already knowing what he's going to do. "Please don't, please don't!"

"Why not? Can't have you breaking my wife's arms again, now can I? Hahaha!" Alastor laughs before "Also, darling, might want to have Levi look away for this part."

"Mhm, of course darling. Come along, little one! We're gonna walk ahead a bit so you don't see anything nasty, ok?" You say while playfully tickling his cute little button nose.

"Heehee!" 

Alastor waits until you're a good distance ahead before putting his full weight down on Francis's elbow until it's bending the wrong way and completely snaps. Alastor doesn't give him any time to recover, he just simply kicks Francis in the face when he starts to scream, causing him to get distracted and move his other hand to soothe the pain on the back of his head from hitting the concrete so hard. However, that is exactly what Alastor wanted him to do. He places his foot down on the other arm and does the same to it as he did to the other. 

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUCK YOU!"

"No thanks! I save that part of me for my wife! Now, I'm going to pick you up. If you bite me, I'll _really_ give you something to cry about. Kay?"

Francis whimpers, and realizes he is truly and utterly fucked.

* * *

When you get home, you take Levi in the house to give him a quick bath while Alastor 'takes care of Francis' out back with the alligators. Alastor kept his arms and his legs, but the gators get the rest. (Of course, they were _happy_ to assist dear ol dad with that!) Once you're both done, you all meet up in the kitchen and share a nice meal with each other. Alastor, the bloody chef, made THREE separate meals at the same time! He made your meal, and mashed up some baby foods for Levi, and then did his own meal. By the time you're halfway through your meal, Alastor finally turns around and joins you and Levi at the kitchen table. You're munching on your food, while using the other to feed Levi some squishy baby food. Levi, the good boy that he is, eagerly gobbles up his dinner.

"Is it good? Is it num-nums?" You coo at him, making him giggle before he leans in and takes another bite of his food that you offered to him on a little spoon. You hear Alastor sigh contentedly, and look up to see him.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49602961391/in/dateposted/)

Alastor has his plate of 'Francis' and begins to eat it at the kitchen island, seated directly across from you and Levi.

"It almost looks like steak." You comment, while scooping up more food for Leviathan.

He looks up at you and giggles. "Yes, I prepared it like you would a steak, so that makes sense."

"I can't even tell it was-- well. You know. Did the gator babies enjoy it?"

He chuckles darkly. "Yes they did, especially when I told them that he pissed-- EERRRRRR I MEAN, made you angry."

"He's not old enough to understand you, Alastor dear. He's not going to repeat the word. He can't even speak!"

"I don't want to risk it." He giggles. "It's bad enough he witnessed us cussing at Francis earlier."

You snort and shake your head at his ridiculousness. "So it's okay for him to watch me beat someone up, but not okay for us to curse in front of him? He's a demon, he's in _hell."_

Alastor snickers while setting down his fork for a moment. "Well, I--" He begins, only to be interrupted by Levi's loud, extensive yawn.

"Oooh, is somebody tired? Alright, let's take you to bed." You coo.

"Are you done with your dinner?" Alastor asks, moving to take your plate.

"Mhm! I am. Thanks for taking care of it for me."

"Anytime, my darling."

You smile and scoop up Levi and take him to his nursery, while humming 'Edelweiss' softly. He's fading in and out of consciousness, but he's fighting against sleep so you have to sing it a few times before he actually falls asleep. As soon as you're able to, you carefully (and I mean _carefully)_ place Levi in his crib. 

"Goodnight, little one. I love you." You whisper, before quietly dashing out of the room and shutting the door behind you to keep any sound from the other rooms of the cabin from waking him up. By the time you make your way back to the kitchen, Alastor has almost completely eaten his dinner.

"Hungry?" You smirk at the near empty plate.

"He tasted good. Plus," He says, pausing a moment to chew and swallow down another piece. "How many times can I say I cannibalized someone _twice?"_

"True." You gigglesnort. 

"Mmm... Although, I must admit... he doesn't taste nearly as good as you do."

You blush heavily, and try to hide your face, but Alastor notices it anyway.

"Must you turn from me when you blush? Your face looks so pretty decorated with pink cheeks." Alastor purrs, as he stands up from his seat and slowly rounds the kitchen island to get closer to you. "I quite like making you blush. It reminds me of the heat of the moment... The moment where you're panting, and moaning beneath me, squirming as you beg for sweet release..."

Alastor slowly strides over to you, eyes locked onto yours. "And as fulfilling as that meal was... I'm not quite full. In fact, I'm still a little _hungry."_

You are backed up against the kitchen counter, and Alastor doesn't hesitate to lift you up and sit you down on it, trapping you in by placing his hands on either side of you.

"...Can I have a taste...?"

"Y-Yessss..."

Alastor grins wickedly, and teasingly slides his tongue across his lips before getting down onto his knees. You pull your dress and bra over your head and toss them aside, while Alastor hooks his fingers into the waistband of your panties and slowly tugs them down your legs. You spread your legs wide, opening yourself up to him eagerly... and he dives right in.

He heatedly groans as his tongue licks up the length of your pussy before pushing it into your wet hole, only to pull it back out and drag it over your clit. You roll your head back and moan wantonly as your hands grip the counter for purchase, already beginning to pant as your inner fever heats up. You want him in you as soon as possible, but it seems Alastor was intent on doing things his way, and you knew better than to complain when he was in charge. He takes your clit into his mouth and suckles eagerly on it, looking up into your eyes. He groans at your taste, and circles his tongue around your clit while sucking on it, and you arch your back as you let out a soft whine before looking back down into Alastor's eyes.

_And then you notice something move._

A shadow tentacle is making it's way towards your pussy. Your eyes bulge, and your blush increases in saturation! He's never used his powers on you before! He continues to suckle on your clit, giving his shadow tentacle some room, tilting his head partially to offer it more access to your tight wet hole. You feel it slowly prod your entrance, experimentally. It pushes just barely inside, but then immediately pulls out-- It won't go any deeper. It feels wonderful, but also agonizing because it's not going where you want it to go. You whine, and try to beg;

"Please... more..."

"Mm-mm." Alastor says while shaking his head, never removing his mouth for your clit. He stares up at you with half-lidded eyes, watching as you whine impatiently and beg.

"Pleeeeeaase... Please, baby, please... I want it, I want you.."

"Mmmm.." He moans against your clit, causing to you hunch over as you become over-sensitive for a moment.

 _"_ _A-ahh! Alastor, f-fuck!"_

Alastor smirks softly, and begins to suckle on your clit with renewed vigor, speeding up the pace of the shadow tentacle, but not deepening it.

"F-fuck...!"

"Mmmmmmhmmmm..." He moans with his mouth still on you. 

"Do.. do you want me to c-cum like this first? I-Is that it?"

"Mmmhmmm! Mmmmphf..." He says, while rolling his eyes in delight at the way your unique flavor coats his tongue. You can't see it, but he's roughly palming himself right now-- that's what your taste does to him. _It drives him mad._

 _"Ahahh!_ My c-clit is so _s-sss-_ sensitive! When you moan against it, it's like a vibrator and I-- _AAH! F-Fuuuuck!"_

Alastor continues to moan against it, suckling harder on your clit while feverishly swirling his tongue all over and around your clit. His free hand desperately digs into your thigh, while the other unzips his zipper-- you can hear it, and knowing that he's about to touch himself because of how you made him feel just sends your mind reeling into a desperate, lustful haze. He begins to slowly, steadily jerk himself off, sending electric pleasure shooting through his entire body. He shudders, and the volume of his moan increase, making your clit vibrate harder.

"F-FUCK!" You moan, quickly clasping your hand over your mouth to keep yourself quiet, only for Alastor to reach up and yank it away.

This is the only time he pulls his mouth off of you; "Soundproofed for the baby." 

Then he quickly latches back onto you, and begins to suckle on your clit like it's his lifeline, roughly jerking himself off while you absolutely _lose it_ above him. Now that you know the house is soundproofed, you let yourself go and allow yourself to wail and cry out desperately, as you helplessly buck your hips into Alastor's face. His shadow tentacle continues to fuck you, not deep enough but definitely fast enough for your tastes.

You can feel it. It's building, it's building, it's building, its--!!

Crying out Alastor's name, you orgasm just as the shadow tentacle pulls away. As if he sensed your impending orgasm, Alastor lets go of your clit with a wet 'pop' and quickly covers your entrance with his mouth, groaning as your juices cover his tongue. He slows down the pace of which he strokes his cock, only because he doesn't want to cum just yet. He closes his eyes, moaning lazily as he licks you clean. Once you're shuddering from over sensitivity, he stops and quickly stands up. Without so much as a word, he pushes down his pants and immediately shoves his entire pulsing length within you.

"A-Alastor! S-shit!" You moan in surprise, your hands flying up to wrap around his shoulders. Fuck, he's so horny that he didn't even pull his pants down all the way!

"Fu-u-u-u-ck ye-e-e-e-ssss!" He moans, as he frantically thrusts himself in and out of you at a rapid pace.

"Oh my fucking- I can't- AAAGH!" You scream when he begins to thrust right into your g-spot. Smirking with pride, he begins to _ram_ himself into that same spot, hitting it with such force that your entire body rocks and jolts with each thrust. You can't help but squeeze your eyes sight and cling to him while burying your face into his neck, moaning, panting, and mewling the whole time.

"You feel so GOOD!" Alastor growls. "So fucking GOOD!"

You mewl helplessly at the praise, unable to do anything else other than moan and cling to him. You dig your nails into his back for stability, causing him to hiss in delight at how it feels. You force one eye open and look down.

His tail is still out.

You reach one hand under his arms and go right for it, digging your fingers into the delicate soft fur. He cries out your name at the top of his lungs and his thrust falter for a split second when you begin to stroke it. He starts to _animalistically_ fuck himself into you, causing you to cry out loudly in warning when the knot in your stomach suddenly tightens.

"Gonna cum! So close, so fucking close!"

"Cum for me, cum for me, cum for me!" He whines out, unable to help himself as he wildly pound into you-- the hold you have on his tail is too much! He's gonna cum!

Your orgasms hit you both like tsunami, causing you both to scream out each other's names as you greedily buck your hips to meet each other's thrusts to soak in those last bits of pleasure, as you help one another ride out your orgasms. As you twitch and convulse, Alastor slowly pulls out of you with a soft groan. He leans against the counter, laying his head on your shoulder as he catches his breath, before he pulls up his pants and zips himself up.

"Mmmm..." He groans tiredly, but entirely satisfied.

"Mmmmhmmm... Ffffffuuuuuuuck."

"Ahah, did I do well?"

"Yessss, it's a good thing I'm on the counter because I can't walk..."

Alastor blushes and hangs his head to hide his face as he chuckles. It always pleases him to know he has that effect on you.

"I suppose you want to head to bed now?" He asks.

"Mmm, whatever you want, beloved.... What _do_ you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could snuggle up in bed, and talk about random nonsense. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes. I'll need you to carry me, though. Is _that_ alright with you?"

"Yes, it is."

You smile, and hold onto his neck, while he scoops you up and holds you up by your ass and carries you down the hallway to the bedroom.

"Thank you." You murmur softly.

"Not a problem my dear. I'll carry you for the rest of our days, if I have to."

You smile at him appreciatively, as he sets you down on the bed before climbing up onto it himself and making his way over to you. 

"What about my clothes in the kitchen?"

"I'll take care of them in a bit." He says, kicking off his own clothes and tossing them aside. "Besides, Leviathan is asleep. It's not like he's going to see anything-- he can't even walk."

"True."

"I set up one of those infernal machines, by the way. Those baby monitors. It took me a moment to understand it, but... it's on your nightstand.."

You look over and smile at the sight of Levi peacefully sleeping in his crib. You can even hear him murmuring a bit in his sleep!

"He's so cute.."

"Of course. He came out of you." Alastor says. "Anything birthed by you is bound to be adorable."

You snort. "Suck up!"

"It's not sucking up if it's true."

"Just like it's not paranoia if they actually want to kill you?"

"Precisely, my dear!"

You both giggle, and curl closer to each other.

"..Thank you for letting me take care of Francis."

"Of course, my sweet little Flower. I know how much it meant to you. That was really clever, by the way-- breaking his legs the way you did."

"He can thank himself for giving me the idea."

Alastor snorts. "You did brilliant today. I'm proud of you. You've come so far from when we were both 18 or 19... however old we were when we met."

"18 I think."

He chuckles softly. "Your memory is better than mine. I'm always thinking about so many things at once that my brain is too busy for memories."

You snort. "Yeah, I guess that's one way to describe it."

"Oh? And how would you describe it."

"Blank. Empty. Nothing but TV static."

"Rude!" He giggles.

You giggle along, and sigh happily while laying your head on his chest. 

"Alastor?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes-huh."

"Nuh-uh. I had a baby pulled out of me. I win."

He snorts and raises his hands in surrender. "I disagree, but I shall surrender."

You snicker, before looking up at him adoringly.

"I really do love you."

"As I really love you, Nightshade."

♥

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49615862286/in/dateposted/)

Look at the fan art I got guys! It's by 90sprincess!  
Look at the way he's looking at her! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> SO!! Here are some questions!  
> -What did you think of Levi and his personality?  
> -What did you think of Francis? Think he got what he deserved?  
> -What is your favorite scene?  
> -What did you think of the fanart?!! ISN'T IT GOOD?!?! AAAAH I'm SO excited about it!
> 
> Thank you for your support. I couldn't do this without you.  
> Love yo faces! See you in the next one!
> 
> -Mistress


End file.
